The Ultimate Betrayal
by EddiesGirlx
Summary: When Bella and Jasper find out Alice and Edward cheated on them how will they react? T but contains sexual themes. Please read! Jasper/Bella later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!  
This is my second twilight story and I now have a brilliant Beta so it is much better than the first! Please review because it makes me want to write more, and i will respond to all reviews! Critisims are also accepted as long as they are constructive!!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!**

Enjoy!!

* * *

Alice's POV

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, pressing his soft lips to mine. His tongue lightly traced my mouth begging for entrance, I automatically opened my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance. I didn't know, or understand why I was acting like this, I mean it is Edward. He is in love with Bella and I'm in love with Jasper. But here we are, betraying the ones that we love and not caring about the consequences. It's only been a month since he finally gave in and turned Bella but here he is with me... His arms were wrapped around me pulling me as close to him as possible. I tangled my fingers into his gorgeous brown hair, as he began to kiss my shoulders. His kisses working his way down to my hands. Slowly and gently he lifted me up and placed me onto the bed all of the time my eyes didn't leave his, he was like a drug to me. I kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone, not even Jasper. No words should be used to describe what happens next....

Jaspers POV

I could feel the confusion coming off Bella. We glanced slowly at each other.  
"Ladies first" I finally said, indicating to the stair case. She stumbled slightly as shegot up and walked to the stairs. She looked at me and smiled. I laughed; she really is the most ungraceful vampire ever! But for some reason I found my self staring at her. I shook my self out of that really quickly.  
_She's married_ I told myself over and over again, knowing that nothing could happen between us, she was too far in love with Edward, even if he had disappeared somewhere. Plus, I could never leave Alice far too much to ever leave her, what ever happens I could never be without her, it would hurt us both too much.  
There were noises coming from mine and Alice's room, what was going on?I could feel loads of lust radiating from the door, it explains why I was looking at Bella like that, I could hear Alice's name being moaned by someone that sounded like Edward, It can't be... I stormed in....

Alice's POV

All of a sudden I looked up at what was the door, and saw a very angry Jasper and the back of Bella's head as she ran down the hallway. Edward ran after her shouting her name repeatedly.  
"Jasper, it's not what it looks like" I started to protest at his anger, "What is it then? Because I actually cannot think of anything else that it can be"  
"it's... um... well..." I didn't know any excuses  
"Just as I thought, Goodbye Alice."  
With that he left, leaving me alone

Jaspers POV

I ran, not really sure where I was going, just going where the forest took me, just trying to get the mental image of my wife and my brother out of my head. When I remembered the thought that had crossed my mind not even 5 minutes ago. I'd never leave her. I stopped. No matter what she had done to me she was still my wife and I couldn't live without her, well exist is probably a better word. She is the reason I became a Cullen. She is the reason I am a better person. Without her I would be nothing. Plus a good gentleman should never desert his wife. I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to the house, to Alice.

When I came in through the open kitchen, first checking that Esme couldn't see me, last time I accidentally broke the window. The first thing that I saw was a distraught Alice on the sofa with Rosie comforting her.  
"Alice..." I whispered, she looked up at me in shock and then glanced at Rosie, who took this as her cue to leave. For a vampire she looked awful, but beautiful at the same time. She just sat there and stared at me, trying to anticipate my next move. She was radiating guilt and regret. To show her that I understood, or was at least trying to, I opened my arms out silently asking for a hug. Within Milliseconds she was hugging me so tightly that it would have killed a human, I returned the hug whilst kissing the top of her hair trying to comfort her. We were like that for what seemed like ages, when a crash brought us to our senses....

Bellas POV

"Why did you do that to me Edward!?" I was screaming at him. He slept with my best friend, his "sister"! Poor Jasper though, Edward is his brother. It must be 10 times worse for him. I wonder where he is at the moment. He just disappeared.  
"Bella... I am truly sorry!"  
"I don't care, if I wasn't a vampire and had to live with you then I would never speak to you again"  
"Bella...."  
"Get out Edward!!!" I smashed the door against the wall, knowing that I would regret it later but not really caring. He left. I sat against our bed, no my bed... I wasn't sharing it with that lying backstabber of an Edward. The anger grew inside me needing to be let out, I started throwing anything and everything that I could get my hands on. Soon there was only one thing left standing, the wardrobe. Without a second thought it was through the window and in the forest, and I was calm, I turned around in shock and there was Jasper and Alice at the door. Within a split-second the monster had returned, and I was on top of Alice sending her flying backwards across the hallway. Smashing the far wall in the process, sending graduation caps flying everywhere. I pulled myself back and leaned against the wall, dry-sobbing. I could feel seven pairs of eyes staring at me in shock and pity. Emmett, Rosie and Esme had come home from the hospital where they had been visiting Carsile and they had brought him home with them, his shift must have ended early. Without any warning I was softly lifted up by two gentle arms, Jasper whispered to me that it would be ok, and not to worry and all of a sudden I was calm. He carried me into Emmett's room onto the bed. At that point I wished that I could sleep, so I pretended too, knowing that although it was impossible it was comforting to just lie there, I was hoping that they would get the hint and go away, and they did, apart from Rosie she stayed and lay with me holding me to her, stroking my hair and calming me down even more. Within seconds in the dark, comforted at the lie of still being human, and allowing myself to believe it, but knowing it will hurt more when I allowed myself to act like a vampire.

* * *

**Dont forget please review!!! A hug from Jasper if you do!**

**Lizzy :D**


	2. What have we done?

**Here is the second chapter of my story. Thank you so much for the reviews, I can't express how much it means to me when I read them! They are the reason that I could update so quickly. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta. Please review this chapter! oh and *Jasper Hugs* to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

Edwards POVI sat in the meadow my head filled with thoughts of Alice and Bella, but as much as I could try I couldn't bring myself to regret my actions. Every time I closed my eyes instead of seeing Bella like I usually did, all that I saw was Alice, and I knew that it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. All that I knew for certain was that I had to see Bella, apologise to her for what I did, because no matter how much I want Alice, I couldn't have her**.** I still love Bella, just not as much as I did before. I couldn't hurt her anymore than I already had. I ran as fast as I possibly could.  
When I finally got to the house it looked almost empty, Alice was sitting on the sofa all alone. "Where is everybody?" I asked her as I walked into the room.  
"Hunting" She didn't even look up as she said that. She kept glancing nervously at me but never in the eyes. "_Don't look at him, you won't be able to control yourself" _she kept chanting in her head. I slowly crept up to her and took her face in my hands, slowly lifting it so that she was looking at me.

"Edward please, don't" She pleaded with me but her thoughts betrayed her _"Oh just kiss me already" _I pulled her face closer to mine.  
"Don't move" I whispered to her. She stayed still, and I leaned in and gently placed my lips on top of hers, my tongue demanding entrance into her mouth, she slowly opened her mouth and allowed my tongue to enter. I pulled her close to me. Not wanting to stop ever.  
_"Not again, I can never forgive her now. How could she do that to me?" _I stopped kissing Alice and turned around to see the rest of our family staring at us with disgust and shock.

"Family meeting, everyone sit down now!" I have never seen Esme that mad before. "It seems that Edward and Alice have got something to tell us."

Alice's POV

Esme and Carlisle looked at us expectantly. I looked at Edward and then at Jasper, not wanting to be the first one to speak. I was uncomfortable, and I think that Jasper felt that because I was suddenly relaxed. I gave him a quick grateful smile. He smiled back at me hesitantly, never meeting my full gaze. I knew that I needed to talk but I don't know where to start. _Edward say something quickly. _I thought, I knew that he would be listening.  
"Bella, Jasper. I am sorry. The thing is, whenever I am around Alice I cannot help myself..." Edward got my message and started the conversation.  
"Jasper, I am sorry, but I think that I am in love with Edward... I am so very sorry..." I began to dry sob in my seat. Jasper suddenly exploded into a fury that I had never seen him in before, he jumped out of his seat, smashing it into the wall. I was too shocked to react.

All of a sudden I was angry. "Jasper you just don't understand whets going on, so stop manipulating my emotions!"  
"No Alice, I don't understand! We have been married for centuries, and you go and cheat on me with my BROTHER! Why Alice why?"  
"Jasper I am sorry....."  
" I don't care Alice, I love you and I want to be with you forever!"  
" I love you too Jasper..."  
"No Alice you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed Edward, TWICE, I'm going to hunt some more and when I get back we will talk then."  
With that he left.

Bellas POV

"Jasper wait. I'm coming with you" He came back and stood at the door. I decided that it was my turn to confront Edward about the recent events.  
"Edward! Why did you do that to me?" He didn't look up at me, he just carried on staring at the floor "Edward! At least have the courage to look me in the eyes! You have betrayed me, with my best friend! I hate you! If we weren't both vampires I would leave and never come back but I can't. I love my family too much, everyone apart from you and Alice!" I turned away from him and left the house, followed by Jasper.

Jaspers POV

As I ran further into the forest with Bella, we both realised that we didn't feel the need for hunting but to be away from Alice and Edward. When we had got 10 miles away from the house and were in the middle of nowhere. We stopped, and sat down on the floor, more out of habit than need.  
"Are you ok Jasper?" Bella never ceased to amaze me, when she was hurting she asked if I was ok.  
"I am better now that I am away from her, but more importantly are you ok?" for some reason I was more worried about her feelings than my own at that point. She was filled with regret and for some reason love and lust.  
"I'm fine" She smiled at me. It was the first time that I had seen her smile since yesterday. She had a very contagious smile that made me smile back. Before I realised it we were sitting right next to each other, looking into each others eyes.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered to me.  
"You've done nothing wrong, don't blame yourself." Before I could stop myself, I had leaned in and was passionately kissing Bella. I pulled away. "Wait, we are as bad as them."  
" I don't care," she said as she pulled me in closely again and soon she was lying on top of me as we were passionately intenselymaking out.  
What have we done?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review and a character of your choice will give you a hug!**

Lizzy x


	3. How could you do that to me?

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but I have been worrying about the quality of the plot and I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in this chapter. As usual I don't own twilight, and that goes for any chapters where I forget to say it.  
Please please please review, it means so much to me to get them and that's constructive criticisms included, they help me to be a better writer. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Deromi, because she has helped me to write both this and the two previous chapters. **

Bellas POV

As I got up and looked at Jasper, the realisation of what had just happened hit me. I saw the look in his eyes of shock but they were black- he had just hunted so it must be lust. I can't believe what I have done. I had just shouted at Edward for kissing Alice but here I was in the forest making out with Jasper. Why was I such a hypocrite? I had never had feelings for Jasper before so I don't understand why I do now. It can't be. I shook myself to get the thoughts out of my head. I hate Edward, but yet I still love him. I kept glancing at Jasper. I had never really looked at him, the way that he wore tight shirts that emphasises his perfect muscles. He was giving me this weird look, like he was smiling at me but that he wasn't at the same time, if it's possible. Then the realisation hit me. He could feel how I was feeling. No wonder he was looking at me like that.

I was torn. Part of me wanted to just get up and run, run away from Edward and Alice, but most of all away from Jasper, away from my growing feelings for him, the true feelings that could never be revealed. We sat there in silence for what seemed like ages, taking turns to sneak a look at the other when they thought that the other wasn'tlooking. I dazed off thinking about what I should do when his dreamy voice brought me to my senses.  
"We should be getting back now darlin, we don't want them to worry." His southern accent twanged into his voice – making me suppress a secret smile.  
" Ok, but let's make a deal, what happened here stays between us. Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Let's go" I smiled at him, wanting to calm us both down before we got back to the house. Alice. I had forgotten about her gift. "What if she saw us Jasper?" I was worried about betraying her, why? After all she had done. She didn't deserve me feeling like this.

Edwards POV

Jasper walked through the doors of the house.  
"Bella, I think we need to talk to our mates don't you" He said as he turned around "Bella?"  
I stood up, the anger in me rising. "What have you done to her?" I growled. I stared straight at him, wishing that looks could kill.  
"Nothing, she was behind me a minute ago." _I can't believe she ran off. _Well he's telling the truth then

"I'm going to go and find her" I announced to the room, and before they could stop me I was already out of the room and into the woods.

Bellas POV

I had to get away from them, so I ran to the house with Jasper but at the latest point that I could manage I turned swiftly and ran in the opposite direction. But where to go? There was only one place that I could think off that the others, with the exception of Edward knew about, and he obviously doesn't care about me so why would he come and see me, so there was less chance of them coming and annoying me. The meadow.  
Before I knew it I was there. I lay down amongst the grass and just was, I didn't think, I didn't move, I didn't do anything. But I was relaxed. That is what I needed to be now. Then I heard a noise in the bushes, _  
_"Edward, what do you want?" I stared at the spot where the sound came from.  
"Bella, are you ok?"He came out from his hiding place. I looked at him in awe, how could he think I was okay? He knew exactly what was wrong!  
"Do I look ok? Edward you slept with my best friend. She is supposed to be your sister Edward; I'm supposed to be your wife. How could you do that to me?"  
"Bells it was a stupid mistake..." That was it; he had said the worst thing he could at that point.  
"A stupid mistake" I laughed slightly "A stupid mistake, how could you say that when you both admitted your love for each other right in frount of me. Your "stupid mistake" has lost you your relationship with your wife."  
He just stood there staring at me in disbelief. "What about you and jasper. Don't forget I can read minds Bella, especially his. What's going on there?" He demanded of me.  
"Just because you are a lying backstabber doesn't mean that I am one"  
"Just tell me for god's sake Bella"  
"I kissed him ok?"  
That really got him angry...

**Please please review! Thanks  
Lizzyd x**


	4. Thats it!

**Hey, sorry about the length of this chapter but it is an important one. Please review, it means a lot, and tells me that the story's not as bad as I thought.  
Credit for this chapter is for Deromi because she helped me SOOO much for this chapter, as I really struggled with it.  
I don't own twilight- Carlisle won't get me it for my birthday either ******

He growled at me, staring at me with a deep anger. It was hard to believe that only a few seconds ago he was pleading with me to get back with him. Now he was growling at me trying to scare me.  
"Stop growling at me Edward, you haven't got the right, you lost the right to do that when you made out with my best friend" I was screaming at him by the time I had finished the sentence.  
Within a second he was on top of me pinning me down to the ground. Only 2 days ago I would have loved this, loved the close contact between us, but not anymore.  
I flipped him over my head and he hit the ground behind me, I pushed him as hard as I could manage. His back hit a tree with a shuddering thud, the whole tree shook with the force and he slid to the ground.  
Instinctively, I crouched defensively. I realised then and there, that I hate him. I can never forgive him for what he has done to me. He slowly walked towards me but stopped in front of me – I could almost see how much I hated him, it was like a red cloud of anger in front of me, I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. I hit out at him, knowing that it would be no use but doing it anyway. My fist hit him square in the chest; if the situation had been different I would have been proud of the force I managed to muster. I fell down and dry sobbed on the floor I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace I tried to fight it but they held me strongly.  
I looked at who it was. Jasper. I tried to smile at him, but my face couldn't quite manage it.  
"Where is he?" I demanded.  
"Bella, it's okay." Jasper said softly to me. I still had hold of his silk shirt, I was clinging to it, but it felt familiar against my hand – wait, who had I hit?  
"Jasper did I hit you? I wanted to hit Edward…" I gasped, as he simply stood and smiled at me. "I hate him, I hate him so much!"  
He pulled me in closer to him; I buried my head against him. His scent blocked out Edward, I couldn't think of anything else… But somehow, it needed to be sorted out. I pulled my head back from his shirt.  
"Are you okay?" Jasper asked his voice soft.  
"I'm ok thanks Jasper," I said although my voice was shaking.  
I walked towards where Edward was standing. He was staring at where me and Jasper had stood, honestly if looks could kill and if I was alive, I would have died at that moment.  
"Jasper, What did you just do?" Alice's bell-like voice rang out through the clearing.  
Edward's eyes didn't stop at Jasper and I, he was staring behind us; we turned around and realised that Alice was behind us.  
I looked at Jasper and realised why she was so shocked and Edward was even angrier than he was a minute ago, at least it was controlled anger this time. Alice could see the future and Edward could read her mind… and I knew what Jasper had been planning, for I had been planning it to. If Edward hadn't have been there we would have kissed again. We grabbed hold of each other s hands, I didn't want to let go, he felt safe.  
Edward and Alice continued to stare at us  
"Jasper, Bella it is clear that you two want to be together, so go ahead be together, I don't care." Edward growled at us.  
Jasper stared at Edward "Don't make this into our fault, you were the first ones to cheat!"  
" Jasper don't." I squeezed his hand tighter at this.  
" So I guess that Bella and Jasper are together and me and Edward are together"  
"Yeh...." we all replied in unison  
" so, lets go tell the family..."  
With that we left.

**Please review**


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5; the meeting  


**As usual I don't own twilight unfortunately.  
Please read and review- honestly constructive criticisms are welcomed!  
Oh and if you want to read a good story search for ****- Keeping Afloat A JasperBella Fic is the story name it is amazing.  
Anyway on with the story**

Jaspers POV

We walked calmly into the house, ignoring all of the worried faces staring at us. There was one person that can call family meetings, usually we don't. The rest of us usually don't see the need to, or just can't muster the authority.  
"Carlisle, can you call a family meeting please? It's important" I couldn't look him in the face as I asked him.  
"Everyone, dining room now." Carlisle called.  
Everyone got up wordlessly and slowly walked towards the table. The atmosphere was so solid that a human could cut it with a knife, I didn't know what I was gonna say. I didn't want to say anything, but I also knew that Bella was to shy too, and if Edward or Alice was the only ones to talk then it would be one-sided. I had to say something for Bellas sake; she couldn't bear it if the others hate her because of what was told.  
"Well everybody, I don't know why we are in a meeting at the moment other than it is at the request of Jasper, Bella, Alice and Edward. Before we begin you must all promise me that you will be fair and listen to what is said here and you don't judge them."  
"Okay" Rosie and Esme said simply  
"Yeh, of course I will" Emmett said causing Bella to nervously giggle.  
"And I promise also. So who would like to start?" Carlisle looked at us expectedly.  
"I will" said a meek Bella; we all looked at her with surprise. I smiled at her. I am so proud of her in this moment. It was the first time that she had spoke out in a family meeting.  
"The thing is me and Jasper kissed, more than once. As did Edward and Alice. Ever since that first kiss all I have thought about was Jasper and I think I'm in love with him." Bella explained, not once looking anyone in the eyes apart from me. I smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, knowing anything more would be inappropriate but desperately wanting more.  
Alice continued "When saw them in the wood, we realised that it wasn't fair on us or on you to keep being so angry and hiding our feelings from you. Edward and Bella were fighting in the woods, something I never saw happening. Bella broke down in Jasper's arms but her only concern was if she had hit him, that showed me that she loved him and the calming influence he had on her showed that he loved her, this was without using his power" she added. I smiled at her for the first time in days. She smiled back; it was the first genuine good thought about her since she had done it with Edward.  
Carlisle had sat patient whilst the girls explained what had happened. "So why the meeting? Jasper and Bella are together and are Alice and Edward"  
Edward decided that he had better talk " Yes that's right Carlisle I am with Alice now, the meeting is to tell you all what has happened and to also apologise for our behaviour, these last three days what we collectively have put you all through is unforgivable. We are truly sorry and we hope that we can make it up to you."  
I thought of something that would make Carlisle happy as well _I'm gonna ask for his blessing. Ok? _ Edward nodded at me; I knew that he would have been reading my thoughts as well. "Carlisle I also want to ask for your blessing to be with Bella..."  
"As I with Alice." Edward simply said.  
Bella and Alice looked at us with shock. It was somthing that Alice couldn't have even seen coming as it was a snap decision. There was silence at the table, as everyone looked at Carlisle expectantly. His feelings suddenly changed. He was calm and understanding before. But now he was confused but also disappointed. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.  
"I can't do that. I am confused at why you are suddenly together. I am also worried that you are rushing into another relationship after the way that the last one turned out. Don't get me wrong I want you all to be happy but that means I don't want you all getting hurt." He explained his feelings.

Esme had been sitting quietly throughout the meeting. I looked at her. She smiled at me, sometimes I think that could be her gift she can calm me down just by smiling, I smiled back. She then stood up.  
" I think the thing that matters is that you are happy. Are you happy?" she questioned.  
"The happiest I've been in a while" I immediately answered  
"Very" Alice and Bella answered at once. You can see why they should be best friends  
"Extremely" Edward said staring into Alice's eyes.  
Esme continued "and nothing will happen like it did before?"  
"Never" Alice and Edward insisted at the same time.  
"Then you have my blessings although I know and understand that you wanted Carlisle's." Esme finished  
"Thanks Esme, we wanted yours as well" I said as I looked at her and she smiled.  
"Do you mean what you just said about your happiness?" Carlisle said finally looking at us.  
"Totally. Bella is my life now" I looked him in the eyes, hoping he would believe me.  
"Then you have my blessings, who am I to stand in the way of my children's happiness" I knew that at that moment if we could have cried. We all ran around the table and hugged him.  
"Thanks dad" I said as I hugged him, I don't even know why I called him that. It just seemed right.  
"Your welcome son." He replied as he pulled us closer.

"Now, you're all officially couples…" Emmett laughed, breaking the silence that had fallen "Who's up for a bit of a game?"

**As usual please review it means a lot!!  
LizzyD**


	6. The Game

Chapter 6- the game.

**As usual I don't own twilight.....  
Anyway, sorry about the wait between this chapter and the last but I have been busy lately, but enough with the excuses. Please please please please review!! It means sooo much to me to hear people's opinions of the story and chapter. I am always worrying about the quality of my writing so to hear that people like it makes me worry less.  
This chapter is dedicated to and Kate, for helping me with the story!!!  
Story of the chapter Destiny Awaits by Midnight Seductress if you haven't read it please do. Anyway enough of me talking enjoy the chapter**

Edwards POV

We all looked at Emmett expectantly. Worried by what he was going to suggest. We all knew about his games and the amount of trouble that usually followed us when we decided to play. There was some thing though about the look in his eyes that made us more worried than usual.  
"Well you all know that Rosie and I are the BEST couple in the house." Emmett began. His "game" already sounded shockingly bad even though we know nothing about it.  
He continued, "We have never really contested that fact. So why don't we?" I still had no idea what he was on about so I looked at his thoughts. "_Edward. Nod if you can hear what I am saying." _I nodded. "_What I am suggesting is a contest about who can show the most affection in public. Basically how many times you can make out with Alice in front of everyone and how extreme the making out actually is" _Trust Emmett to think of that. It would be good though. Showing the world- well forks, my love for Alice. Bring it on!!!

Jaspers POV

I had no idea what was going on with Emmett, Alice and Edward's emotions. Although it is easy to work out. Emmett had an idea that he thought was brilliant. Alice saw into the future and she can't wait for it and Edward has read either of their minds. Maybe Emmett's idea was good for once; the excitement radiating from the three of them was enormous.  
"Look what is going on. You know for the people that can't read minds." I glanced at Edward. "Or that can't see the future." I then glanced at Alice.  
Alice spoke up to explain. "Isn't it obvious??" we all rolled our eyes at her. "Obviously not.... we are going to have a contest about public affection."  
"Yeh Alice, that doesn't help." Bella snapped.  
"Who ever show the most affection for their partner in public wins the title of best couple in the house."  
Now let's think about this. On one hand it would be totally embarrassing; I don't like people staring at me at the best of times. But on the other hand it would mean kissing Bella allot. That is so worth the embarrassment and the rumours going around the school.  
"When do we start.....?" I asked Emmett.  
"Tomorrow" He replied grinning evilly.

The next day- Let the games begin

Jaspers POV still.

At last it was 8am, time for the competition to begin. We had spent the last 12 hours all hidden up in our rooms- Carlisle and Esme included, "Practising" for the following day. It was going to be a brilliant day. By 5 minutes past we were all ready to leave for school **(A/N I don't actually remember what time they went to school at but oh well)** each going as couples for once. Emmett and Rosie took the convertible which was odd, but oh well. They must have something planned. Alice and Edward got into Alice's car, no surprises there. Finally me and Bella climbed into my Porsche. As we drove towards school, I noticed that Emmett had the roof down on the convertible, typical Emmett style I thought realising what they had planned, but they couldn't outdo our plan. We arrived at school in a matter of minutes, but instead of parking where we usually do we parked in the middle of the crowded car park. I glanced over at Emmett and Rosie, who were having a full on make out session in the back of the car. They were getting quite a few weird looks, but allot of people couldn't see them so not as many as they had wanted. I smirked at Bella who slowly exited the car, I did the same and we walked around the car, meeting in front of the bonnet. I pulled her into a passionate embrace, turning and placing her gently on to the bonnet. Stopping for a moment she moved slowly up the car before sitting on the roof. I followed closely and soon I pulled her into a passionate embrace once again. I turned and lay slightly on top of her. Noticing that we had the attention of the whole car park....

Alice's POV

After arriving at school we stayed in the car, knowing that they would have planned something for this morning, me and Edward on the other hand had decided to wait until lunch before doing anything. After a moment we couldn't wait to see what the others were doing. As we exited the car we were shocked to see Bella and Jasper making out on top of Jaspers car, they were being watched by the entire car park. Soon though, Edward nudged me and pointed to the school doors being opened, revealing a very mad head teacher. He stormed across the car park towards Bella and Jasper.  
"Miss Swan, Mr Hale would you care to explain what you are doing??" He yelled at them, they peered at each other and then Jasper bravely spoke up.  
"Kissing sir."  
"I can see that, now get to my office now." I have never seen him so angry. They got of the car, Jasper first, pausing to help Bella off. As they walked they were applauded by the school, which shockingly they looked smug about. Anyway. Bring on lunch!!!

**There will be a poll on my account to see who should win the game, as I have an idea but I'm not too sure please vote and pleaseplease review,  
LizzyD x **


	7. Lunch

Lunch.

**This is the shortest chapter yet and for that I am sorry. I now have a Beta (officially this time) WriteMeSinful have at look at her stories!**

Well... instead of the story of the chapter thing that I have done for the last 2 chapters I would like to dedicate this story to the victims of the London bombings. The anniversary is tomorrow. They will always be remembered and they are in our thoughts. RIP. 

Bella's POV

That morning was amazing!! I never knew that Jasper had it in him to be honest. When the Principal made us walk to his office and everyone was cheering for us it made me feel on top of the world. That would have never happened with Edward, he would have stopped us for his stupid boundaries. But I am sure that as I walked with Jasper through the car park I saw a smile on his face. If he thought that that was some thing wait until Biology.

When we got to the office, he gestured towards the chairs and we obediently sat down.  
"Ok, then would either of you care to explain your show of affection to me please?"Mr James asked.

"Well, we were bored..." Jasper started to protest.

"YOU WERE BORED!! THAT'S IT DETENSIONS FOR A MONTH AND I AM RINGING YOUR PARENTS!!"he screamed at us, I really really wanted to laugh but I knew that it wouldn't be worth it. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" he finished. Jasper and I scrambled towards the door.

As soon as we were out of his hearing range, we burst out laughing. The bell then went and we were forced to go our separate ways...

Alice's POV

The morning had gone so slowly. Finally though it was lunch and Edward and I could have our turn..

We walked into the dining hall mainly unnoticed. All eyes were on Bella and Jasper. I looked at him and thought,_ do it on their table then?? _ He simply nodded at me.

We slowly walked over to the table and sat on it. By this time we had the attention of everyone. Edward turned us around so that I was sitting on his lap facing him, my legs wrapped tightly around him. I soon got bored so I pulled him by the shirt towards me and passionately kissed him. My tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. His hands wrapped around my back slowly making there way up the back of my shirt, Pulling me closer.

My legs unwrapped themselves and he turned so he was lying on top of me on the table. We had lost control and we knew it. We were woken to our senses though when Emmett was pulling Edward off me.

"You two, my office now!!!" Mr James was standing at the door staring at us furiously.

**Please review it means a lot. **


	8. Emmetts turn :S

**Hi everyone... Sorry about the late update!! I realised that I haven't said that I don't own twilight for a while so here it goes.... I, EddiesGirlx, do not own twilight and will never do so. All credit goes to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. That can go for all chapters that I forget to write one. =D**

Well... we are back to the story of the chapter... for this chapter it is Parenting skills 101 by vjgm. It is one of my favourite stories on this website. If you haven't read it please please please do its really good!!

Please review!! It's the only way for me to know if what I am writing is any good... On with the chapter 

Alice's Pov

I glanced at Edward and Emmett. For some reason Emmett still had his hand on Edwards shoulder,  
"Edward and Alice Cullen. My office now." The head teacher repeated as the school stared at us with shock. I then looked back at Edwards face. I could tell that he, like me really wanted to laugh at what was happening, but we knew that that would get us in even more trouble than we were in before. We slowly walked out to the same cheers that Bella and Jasper had received that morning. I now understood why they were so pleased with themselves this morning.

Eddies POV

we walked slowly behind the head teacher in silence, sneaking glances at each other every few seconds. When at last we got to the office Mr James turned and glanced at us angrily.  
"Now, I am going to ask you the same question that I asked your siblings these mornings but if you say that you were bored I am going to get so angry. So would you care to explain to me what the public display of affection was about?" _We were bored. _I heard Alice think at that moment. There was no explanation that we could give him without Emmett and Rose getting into trouble as well. So I decided to play it safe.  
"I don't know sir." I calmly said to him, whereas Alice simply shrugged. I decided that it would be safe to see what he was thinking at that point. _How dare she shrug at me? Have this family gone mad!! _  
"Okay." He said. "As you have no better an explanation than your siblings you will share their punishments as well. After school detentions for 1 month, and I am ringing your parents. I am sure that they will be very disappointed in you. Now go back to lunch."

**Bellas POV  
**  
I can't believe they just did that!! Edwards always so reserved in public, he hates that kind of public shows of affection. Alice well Alice is Alice, but I never could have guessed she would have done that... that thought made me uneasy for some reason. Me, Jasper, Edward and Alice had all showed affection but Rose and Emmett hadn't, it made no sense. Then the fire alarm went off...

Emmett Pov

Okay... we had allowed the others to take their stupid attempts of shocking the school. All morning we had been blocking our thoughts from Edward. He had promised not to look in them but you never know with Edward. There was only 1 time when the whole of the school would be gathered at once- and that was a fire drill... So we had 2 options, 1 do something that would cause a fire. To just pull the fire alarm. If we caused a fire and hurt some one then we would get grounded so I decided to pull the fire alarm...

Rosies POV

Emmett pulled me out into the field during lunch. We had had this plan as soon as Emmett suggested the game. We knew that it was the only way to get the whole school together. As soon as we were in the middle of the field. He leaned in to me and kissed my ear.  
"Ill be right back sweetie" he whispered sweetly. Before I had even blinked the school was filled with the sounds of the fire alarm, mixed in with the cheers from some of the younger students that wanted to get out of their lessons. Emmett returned as quickly as he has left.

Emmett's POV

As soon as I had got back to Rose I pulled her down on top of me and was engrossed with an intense make-out session. I slipped my hands up her shirt and pulled her as close to me as possible... People were coming out now...I slipped her shirt off over her head. The alarm had stopped ringing now... I flipped her so I was on top of her... Then I felt two hands on my shoulders....

**Please review!! Thanks  
Lizzyd**


	9. I can't belive you a chapter

**I Can't believe you!  
**

**Hey everyone,  
Thanks for all the reviews I have had 97 so far!!! Thanks soo much and can we try to get it to 100?? That would make my year!!!!!  
The story of the chapter is **_**Poetry Love by **__**bubbly4twilight **_**if you haven't read it please do it's  
an amazing story! And the author is amazing! You should read her other stories too.**

Disclaimer- do I really have to say it? You all know it anyway: P

**Emmett's POV**

I felt someone grip my shoulder slightly.. Part of me wanted to push them away... to ignore them in the hopes that they would leave me and Rose to carry on where we were.  
"You are under arrest for public indecency and on suspicion of pulling the fire alarm with no fire you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you don't say anything that you later rely on in court. Do I make myself clear?" I sighed and silently nodded.

**Rose POV**

Great! Emmett had been arrested! Now he was gonna be put into jail and we would have to go and pay for his bail... wait!! I was topless why wasn't I arrested as well...  
"Miss Hale please stand up and replace your top." I did as I was instructed... Grudgingly....  
He then continued "Turn around please." I turned away from him." You are under arrest for indecent exposure" I stopped listening there, but I knew that he was gonna ask me in a sec so I should probably listen; "do you understand your rights?" Like Emmett, I nodded. We were sharply taken to the police car and driven to the station.  
****

Esmes POV  


*flashback***  
**  
_RingRingRingRing_

"Hello" I was confused... no one really rings here.

_  
"Hello is this Mrs Cullen?"_

_  
"Yes..."_

_  
"Hi, this is Mr James from your children's school; I am ringing about an incident display of public affection this morning involving a Bella swan and a Jasper Hale. They were on top of a car Mrs Cullen. I am also ringing about a separate incident that took place at lunch of the same kind. This time involving an Alice Cullen and also an Edward Cullen. These events are something that we disapprove off. So if you could have a word with your children we wont take this matter any further."_

_  
"I am sorry about that I will have a word with them tonight"_

*End of flashback*

That stupid game of Emmett's had gone too far... Bella, Jasper, Alice AND Edward all in trouble at school. I wonder when the school will ring AGAIN but this time about Emmett and Rose. If the others have done enough for the school to ring me I shudder to think what they are going to do.. I mean the best couple in the house is me and Carlisle with no competition.... I hope we don't have to prove that......

_RingRing_

Okay here we go...

"Hello Mrs Cullen?"

"Hi, how can I help?"

"Hi Mrs Cullen this is chief Swan. We have your children here. Emmett and Rosalie."

"What did they do this time?" Like I didn't know...

"We arrested them both for indecent exposure and Emmett for pulling the school fire alarm"

"HE DID WHAT!!!! Okay I'm coming down"

Emmett's POV

OH MY CARLISLE!!!!!!!!! They called Esme!!! I'm so dead!!!! Well... its not like we haven't been arrested before... I wish I hadn't heard what Esme had said over the phone. .... I'm soo bored Esmes taking ages.. I mean its been a WHOLE 30 seconds since she was called!!! Rose was sitting against the wall staring into space... I wonder..

"Babe..." I nudged her

"Yeh Emmett" she didn't even look at me when she was talking.

"Did we win?"

She laughed at me.. "Um yes Emmett I think that we did." Her eyes snapped up as she finished talking to me. "Esmes here..."

Esmes POV

As I entered the station I was greeted by Charlie.

" Charlie, I am so sorry for the trouble my children have caused you" He smiled warmly at me.

"Rosalie is free to go.. after the bail is paid of course. Emmett. Is lucky though.. I spoke to the fire brigade and his head teacher and because the alarm was stopped in time. They aren't pressing charges.. his bail though will be slightly higher than Rosalie's because off the extra charges." He explained as we walked towards their cell. When we reached it he opened it to find Emmett staring at me his eyes full of fear and Rosalie... well she didn't seem to care. Slowly they got up and walked in front of us. I had to pay for their bail and I decided that a little detour on the way home wouldn't hurt....

**Another cliff hanger!!! Sorry!! Please review!!!!**

Lizzy  
_  
_


	10. The Detour

**Hi everyone!!  
YAY!!! I got 100 reviews!!!!! Well I am on 109 now!! Thank you all soo much!!!!  
Here is the story stats so far!  
words; **8,446  
Chapters; 9  
Reviews; 109!!  
**Hits; 7,060  
C2s; 1 (if someone could tell me what they are it would be greatly appreciated!!)  
Favourites; 65  
Alerts; 66**

Well as usual I don't own twilight even though Jasper did promise me that he would get me it for Christmas... I don't think that he will though :( there will be no updates for about a week and a half as I am going on holiday on Tuesday..

Story of the chapter... **Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl by Love-it-away. An amazing story!!!! Please tell me if you read it because I might stop these if no one is reading them**

**As usual I am talking for ages about nothing much so enjoy the chapter- oh and there won't be any more cliff hangers- well there isn't any that are planned anyway...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Esme's Pov

Ever since Emmett had made that bet I had been on edge. I knew that they would go over the top, they always do. I wish that they would see that there actions have consequences and I already know how I am going to punish Emmett and Rosalie. They are going to apologise to the whole of forks but that would be this afternoon. For know they will be spending the day with their father. As soon as they saw the direction that I was driving in they knew where I was taking them.  
"Please mum... Anything but this!!" Emmett hates the hospital. plus he knows that legally they can't help with the patients so they would be cleaners for the afternoon. Rosalie cleaning the family bathroom and Emmett scrubbing the floors of the corridors, the jobs that they hate the most, but first they had to see their father.

**Carlisles Pov. **

_Knock Knock  
_"Carlisle. It's Esme with Rosalie and Emmett. Can we come in?" Esmes sweet voiced filled the room.  
"Come in." Esme entered followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie, both staring at the floor. I wonder what they have done this time...  
"Carlisle. I had a phone call from Charlie Swan this morning, informing me that these two had been arrested for pulling the fire alarm then making out on the school field." Well at least they weren't having sex...  
"Okay... you will both be spending the day here with me here. Emmett you will be scrubbing the corridor floors... and Rosalie you will be cleaning the family bathroom. Now go and see the cleaners for the cleaning fluids and then get on with it." I told them simply.  
After they had left me and Esme decided to use the time we had alone wisely....

**********************4 hours later********************** **

**Edwards Pov.**

It was now 7pm.... and Esme had told us to all gather in the large forest clearing that was usually used for village meetings or for when the whole of forks had a picnic... she wouldn't tell us why though. When we all got there almost the whole of Forks was there and there was this stage with a screen so no one could see what was happening behind it **(A/N I'm not sure what to call it) **Every few minutes someone came up to us and asked what was going on.. No one really knew. Then the screen was removed to show a table full of food... enough to feed everyone there. Esme stepped forward...  
"As most of you were unfortunate enough to have to be witness too... Emmett and Rosalie decided that a public display of affection would be a good idea today... the reason that I have invited you all here is for them to apologise to you all... there will be food after wards.. to show that we are sorry for what you had to witness..."  
"We are really sorry."Emmett and Rosalie said. Not once though did they look up at the people watching... they then brought the food down from the back of the stage to the floor in fount of it and the screen was replaced so that you couldn't see the stage anymore. Then I read Jaspers mind...  
**(A/N I was going to end there but I didn't want to be mean)  
**  
**Jaspers Pov  
**  
I decided that I don't care about the bet anymore, and I know that Bella doesn't either. So I think that Esme and Carlisle should win... they are behind the screen... Edward nodded at me so that's him and Alice in... Operation make Carlisle and Esme win the game a-go!!

**Please review!!**

LizzyD. 


	11. Jaspers plan

Jaspers Plan.

**Special thanks to Olivia Niamh Cullen for giving me the idea for this chapter, and for the ending. It is for that reason that this chapter is dedicated to her. The next chapter will be the last.  
****  
****  
****  
**

**I don't own Twilight!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's POV

For some reason Edward and Jasper had forced us all to go into the forest... Something about a vote, but that is all that they would reveal; when we finally got there I just turned and looked at them. Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice were just standing staring at us with goofy grins. After 2 seconds I got bored.  
"So, why are we here again? I glared at them angrily.  
Jasper started to explain. "Well I have realised that I don't care about the bet anymore and Bella, Edward and Alice also feel the same. " They nodded in agreement. "So we think that Carlisle and Esme should win it!" What?? Did they really just say that?  
"WOW!! That is such a good idea!! Count us in!" Emmett said beaming at them. I guess that that was me in as well...

**Jaspers POV**

We made our way back through the forest towards where the picnic was taking place, the screen was still firmly closed with Esme and Carlisle standing behind it talking about the picnic. It couldn't have been more perfect for us! If they weren't behind the screen Bella was going to get them there... I felt relief coming off Bella. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to get Carlisle and Esme behind there for long enough... But there they were behind there... exactly in the right place... I nodded at Edward and Emmett who hid at either side of the screen ready to move it when needs be. Bella and Rosie sat on one of the rugs that Esme had placed out for the people to sit on. Alice sat on the other side of the field. Whenever Alice dared to look at Bella, Bella would glare at her... to the others it would seem like me and Bella had forgiven Edward and Alice for cheating on us even Esme and Carlisle were convinced of that but deep down we were still hurting... still resenting them for what they did, even if it mean us finding our true sole mates. But it was time...

**Carlisle's Pov**

I stood behind the screen with Esme. Just talking about the apology, when all of the sudden I had the need to kiss Esme and as I looked into her eyes I could tell that she felt the same... before two seconds had passed she was in my arms, her lips pressed against mine with her tongue grazing across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I automatically allowed her tongue into my mouth, our tongues battled for dominance as my hands found there way into her hair. She pushed me onto the floor and lay on top of me never once not looking into my eyes. We continued kissing... I ran my hands down her sides and then straight back up her top pulling her closer to me. Her hands undoing the buttons on my shirt... then pulling it off me. Her hands were going to my belt buckle when the screen was removed...

**Rosalie's Pov**

.......Oh My Carlisle!!!!................

**Esme's Pov**

JASPER!!!!!!!!!!! Even though I knew that my emotions were being manipulated I didn't want to stop... I reached for his belt buckle and undid it... I was aware that the screen had been moved away but I didn't care... I carried on undoing his trousers and started to pull the, down when I was hit with a wave of embarrassment. I looked around... we were being watched by the whole forest!! I got up and ran back to the house I couldn't bear to look at them anymore. But they will be punished big time!

**Sorry about the length the next chapter will be the last I think... please please review!!**

LizzyD 


	12. Consequences

**Hi. Well this was supposed to be the last chapter but I got a flash of inspiration and now it isn't.... please review and tell me what you think! (By the way... I don't own twilight)**

Edwards Pov

As I saw Esme running back to the house upset I knew that we had gone too far... Esme and Carlisle have done nothing wrong to us. They have been the best parents we could have asked for as vampires... but this is how we repay them. Carlisle looked torn between going after her and staying and sorting out the mess that we had made... I looked into his thoughts. _How could they do this? Edward. I know that you are listening I need to go after Esme. You sort this out. Tell them to finish the food and to leave when they are ready. Then bring your brothers and sisters and come home. I am deeply disappointed with you. _I nodded to let him know that he had been understood. He left without another word... I took a deep breath and went on stage.  
"Thanks for coming to the picnic... please enjoy the rest of the food... we have to leave. Feel free to just leave when you want too we will come back later too clean up any mess." With that I jumped off the stage and started walking to the house... followed closely by my siblings. Unfortunately for us though we arrived at the house much sooner than we would want too.

Esmes Pov

As soon as the screen was pulled back I got away from Carlisle and ran towards the house. I hope he doesn't think that I blame him for it. I know that it was the children playing a prank on us but somehow this upsets me even more than it would do if we had meant to kiss behind the screen. I love my children, I always will, but right now I am just hurt that they would do that to me... before I had even got to the house I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder pulling me in for a hug. I didn't ever want to let go of him but soon the children were all standing behind him looking ashamed of themselves... well they are right too. We just turned and led them silently into the house not wanting to even show my true feelings at what they did.  
When led the children into the dining room and walked towards the head of the table. Carlisle sat down and I stood by his side. He motioned for them all to sit down. None of them had made eye contact with us yet... at least they are feeling bad about what they did.  
Carlisle looked at me then started to speak;  
"Children, we are very disappointed with your behaviour so you will all be punished for it. You will all have the same punishments. None of you will have any physical contact with your partners for 1 month. No holding hands. No kissing. No hugging. You will all be switching rooms, and before you ask we will pick who you will be sharing with. Any questions?" throughout his speech the children became more and more shocked not quite believing what he was saying to them. Emmett and Rosalie were the worst... the longest they had gone without sex was 2 days I think and during that they were unbearable, but it is what they deserve. Carlisle continued;  
"Okay the new rooming arrangements are; Rosalie with Edward. Emmett with Jasper" Both Bella and Alice's faces fell at that. They looked like if they could cry they would "and finally Bella and Alice. This starts immediately."

Alice's Pov

I can't believe they are making me share with Bella! She hates me! Well... she has good reason too but still why they put me with her! I can't share with her...  
"I cant share with Bella. No way!" I know I will just stay out of our room. But then it got worse...  
"Oh and I almost forgot... between the hours of 9pm to 6am you will all stay in your rooms" Carlisle added. Making the whole punishment even worse... well lets get it over with...

**too nice? Too harsh? Please let me know!**


	13. Please read! Important news!

**Hey people of Fanfiction, :P**

Its been months since i have updated and for that i am sorry. im at school for 5 days a week and work for 16 hours each weekend. i have the next chapter half written but please review about wether you guys think i should continue with this story.

Also, please read and review Volturi Queen, by bekie-louise because its fab!!! and my new story becuase i cant start that till people review and send me questions :D

Thanks for being patient with me,

lizzy  
x


	14. After the punishment

**I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well... here is a short chapter because of a twist that even I hadn't expected. Thanks to Miss-Becki-Louise for betaing this chapter for me :D Read Volturi Queen everyone! Its an amazing story!!!!!!!!  
**  
**1 month later******

Bellas pov

It's the day after the end of the punishments, and all the couples had spent the day having catch up sex... apart from me and jasper...  
"Bella... Bella... are you listening?" he shook me from my thoughts...  
"Yeah... sorry Jazz I zoned out there," I replied looking at him for the first time since we got to the beach.  
"Look,we need to stop pretending to be in a relationship. I'm not as mad at them as I was then and it's not fair, we only did it to spite them." He looked like he would cry if he could.  
"I know the reason why we did this but, what will they think of us if we tell them. They would hate us!" I looked deep into his eyes, searching for the answers and reassurance that I desperately needed.  
"We break up, that's the only suggestion I can think of," His voice got steadily quieter as he talked... I ran off, unable to hear anymore of what he said.

**Jaspers POV**

I didn't want to say that to Bella, I love her so much. I didn't at the start; I only started to date her to spite Alice and to show both her and Edward that I didn't care what they did. Even though I did, but kissing and holding Bella, just made me fall deeply in love with her, and I could never tell her. I know that she only wants to get Edward back for what he did to her. Somehow, my thoughts had brought me back to the house; we were packing up to move. We had been in forks too long, there were too many memories, we were moving to Alaska. About 50 miles away from Tanya's clan. Peace and Quiet. Just what we need.

I continued with my packing, only being disturbed by the playful fights between Edward and Emmett. I had to pretend to laugh and join in; I didn't want them to know I wasn't happy. I would break up with Bella loudly when she gets in, I didn't want to, but I needed too.

**Let me know what you think... please?  
Lizzy x **


	15. Isabella Marie Swan Version 2

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't posted, thank you all for being patient with me. This chapter has now been beta'd. I just looked at the last chapter and realised how short it actually was. Well I am so sorry. I have tried to make this one longer and I think that it is, it is a little bit short, but that is for the reason which you will discover and I hope you like it.**

**Please read Volturi Queen by Miss-Beckie-Louise as it's amazing! **

**I don't own twilight, unfortunately.**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't get home 'till midnight and when I did I was met with the worried faces of my family, and a bear hug from Emmett of course. Jasper, however, stayed at the back not even looking at me. I can't believe how much that hurts me. He wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I quickly excused myself, after apologising for being out so late, and went to the room which I currently shared with Jasper.

I knew that he would be following me. It was like he didn't realise how much I love him, maybe at first I was pretending, just going along with what jasper was saying, I just wanted to get to know him more. He was always so distant before we started dating. I just don't want him to break up with me.

When I entered my room I turned around to find jasper standing right behind me, just as I had anticipated. He closed the door behind him. That's when I realised. This is where he is going to break up with me.

**Jasper's POV**

When we entered our room a look of realisation crossed her face and I was suddenly hit by a wave of despair. I didn't understand why I was feeling that though, because I had been blocking her emotions for a while now, since Carlisle told me of a way to do so. The only reason which I could suddenly be able to feel her emotions again would be if her emotions were so strong that they could break through the shield. She sighed and sat on the bed, the bed which we will never share again.

That thought made me think about what I was actually doing. I was making the worst decision of my life. I didn't want to break up with her! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I couldn't live without her!

"Bella wait here for a moment," I said carefully and rushed out of the room and into Carlisle's study.

I found exactly what I was looking for very quickly and rushed back into the bedroom where Bella looked like she would cry if she could.

I sat next to her and looked into her eyes…

**Bella's POV**

Jasper came running back into the room and as he sat next to me he pulled my chin up so he could look into my eyes, then he did the last thing which I was expecting. He kneeled down on one knee in front of me.

"Bella, I am an idiot. I was about to make the worst mistake of my life, I realised that I cannot live without you, when Alice left me and we got together, I thought that we would be together for only a month. But the more we talked, and the more you let me hold you, the more I fell in love with you. Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife…"

*****

**Check out the poll on my page, and PLEASE review, otherwise I worry about it not being good, and then put off writing more.  
Lizzy x**


	16. A chapter for my fantastic readers

**Long A/N at the end. It explains all...... **

Edwards POV

Although, I am now with Alice. My heart will always belong to Bella. I have always loved her, and always will. What confuses me though is my jealousy, I have never been a jealous person. But when I heard Jasper proposing to MY Bella and Bella accepting. I couldn't stop the growl that escaped me. I will be with Bella. I will.

Bella's POV

YAY! I'm engaged! I just can't believe it! Jasper is every thing that I have ever wanted, but is the person that I least expected it to be with. I used to think that Edward was the one that I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life with, but Jasper is different... to be honest, it doesn't make sense in my head, but I guess that people's thoughts don't need to...

With Edward, I was always wrapped up in cotton wool. He was always waiting for me to have an accident, to end up in hospital, so he could be my knight in shiny armour. It's not that I don't love Edward anymore, its that I don't love him how I used too. He's like my brother now.

It's funny, if you had told me that, I would be saying all of this about Edward, and that I would be engaged to Jasper, I would have laughed in your face and told you it was stupid and was never going to happen.

But it has. I think that it is for that reason that I am currently sitting in the forest thinking about the changes in my life. That is, until my jealous ex has his say..

Edwards POV  
She is mine... he will never even get to see her again...

**I know that this is a short chapter, and for that I am sorry. Also, I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger, please don't kill me! :P, even if it did cause a short chapter.. well as you all know I had real difficulty with deciding what was going to be written in this chapter, but on Tuesday 20****th**** April, I met a FANTASTIC author called Malorie Blackman (If you haven't heard of her she has written the Noughts and crosses series, and other books such as pig-heart boy. She's amazing!) and after the talk she gave I got the amazing chance to talk to her and get my books signed, I was talking to her about this story and asked her advice about what to do with writers block, she advised me to do something creative or write a story which was completely different, and not to worry about it. I mainly didn't worry, and during my sociology class I had an idea for this which just wouldn't leave me alone if that makes sense, so I stopped doing my mock test and wrote it down, If I fail I will blame you. :P so yeahhhh this is what I had the idea for, I will try my best to update soon, but because of my 2 jobs, and the 4 a-levels I barely have time to breathe let alone write, plus my laptop only works for 10 minutes at a time.**

**I would like to thank my beta Miss-Beckie-Louise without her, I wouldn't be able to still write, and she encourages me. Mainly though I would like to thank you all... for not abandoning me when I have been useless. Sorry for the stupidly long A/N and for the fact that this is only a filler chapter, I will try my very best to update soon, I would also like to thank the following reviewers, who's reviews really made my day :D;**

**JacobBlackFanWereWolf**

**wendy1969**

**2007**

**Sophia**

****

Lizzy xx


	17. Chapter 20

**2 weeks later**

**Bella's POV**

These past two weeks have been amazing. For some reason, Rosalie has beenbecome more of a sister to me now more than ever. She is always there for me, whether it's just to talk talkto if I ever need too., Oor for me to just relax with and enjoy life with. The thing is though... there is something that confuses me.

Edward.

I know and understand why he felt the needed to leave. It's just that considering he told me, that he still loved me with all of his heart, why did he leave so easily? And wWhy did he say that I would forgive him one day? I just don't get it.

It's like nothing in my life makes any sense at the moment, but that's okay. For once, I just want to see what will happen, and not to try to figure it out. I don't want to know the negatives that may or may not happen in the future,. I just want to look at the positives that are in my life at the moment.

I don't know how I have fell in love with Jasper so soon after Edward has left. why I love Jasper, butBut I do know in my heart that it's too soon for us to get married. So that's what we are going to follow. ;Mmyfollow; my heart. Sometimes a long engagement is the best thing to have.

Sometimes, everything becomes too much, and I just need to think. So that is what I am doing. Every night Jjasper and I go for a walk through the woods together. Not speaking, just thinking about the future and the past. Tonight though, we areIthough, I was goingam going alone...

**Edward's POV**

I knew it! I knew that sooner or later Bella would go for her silly walk alone. Now is my chance..., as soon as she goes into the meadow I will grab her, and take her somewhere that no one will ever find her...

**5 hours later**

**Emmett's POV**

Okay., Eeven I am freaking out at the moment. For the last 2two hours Jasper has been walking around the room so fast that he has actually put a hole in the carpet! I mean that is sooo cool! It's really difficult to do as well! The thing is, bBell's gone missing! She went on her walk a few hours ago and she hasn't come back, I think that she's got lost. I mean I got lost yesterday and that was only to find the bathroom. And she is WELL smarter than me! I hope she will be back soon though... Esme's shouting at Jasper and its kind of scaring me.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know why we still go to the meadow still... I guess it's so that I can be in the one place that I have always felt safe. Plus Jjasper didn't know where it was, so it was nice to show him that. When I go on my own, the meadow is the first place that I go to., iInstead of being one of the last. ItsIt's the one place that I feel that I'm connected to Edward, like I am human again. It is there though, that I realised that when I was with Edward, he never let me think for myself. I was never me when I was with him. I think that's why it was easy for me to let him go. So, that time was supposed to be my last at the meadow, but now I'm locked in some room, tied to a chair with some super strong metallic stuff. I know in my heart that I should be scared, but I know that it is Edward that has done this to me. So, I know that he will not hurt me, as deep down he still loves me and that is why he is doing this. I know that it will be jJasper that saves me. I know that he will save me. I love him.

**Okay, firstly sorry about Edward being mean in this story as I love him as well. There are a couple of things that will be cleared up in the next few chapters that you might be confused about so trust me and it will all make sense in the end. I promise you all that all questions will be answered. **

**There are two people who need thanking;**

**Firstly my beta Miss-Beckie-Louise who is awesome! I cannot do it without her. She is an awesome beta. **

**And secondly to Bell1 (now my aunt bell) who is amazing and took the time too write loads to me to let me know what I need to improve and where I could go with this story.  
**

**Sorry to everyone for my late updating, I got told that if I didn't hand in all my coursework I would be out of the school so I needed to finish that. But now it's the holidays! So when I am back from holiday I will be updating loads. I might update again before I leave if I have a chance. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (Authors note-sorry) to let me know of any stories that I could use with my book group. I haven't been able to give them the stories yet, as book club got cancelled due to a funeral taking place at the same time, because people needed to go to it. But I know that my book group appreciate the help as well... because they have all said that they do. :D **

**Bye Bye!  
Lizzy xx**


	18. Chapter 21 Hope you like it!

**Okayyy… first of alI, I have a request (sorry). Could Ally please pm me so that we can discuss the points that she made in her review? I would like to let her know my reasons for portraying the characters the way that I have…**

**Sorry… there's one thing that I should let everyone know, as someone asked about it- Jasper waited before he went to find Bella because he didn't want her to think he didn't trust her and he knows that Bella goes for long walks. Sorry that wasn't obvious. **

**Second of all…I looked at the amount of reviews that I received and its 300! I mean, I'm shocked at this and I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story (and puts up with my crazy life and the consequential lack of updates).**

Previously…  
_So, that time was supposed to be my last trip to the meadow, but now I'm locked in some room and tied to a chair with some super strong metallic stuff. I know in my heart that I should be scared, but I know that it is Edward that has done this to me. So, I know that he will not hurt me: since deep down, he still loves me which is why he is doing this. I know that it will be Jasper that saves me. I love him._

Jaspers POV

It's been 5 hours now since I last saw my Bella. I've waited long enough - now's the time to find her. I followed her scent all the way to the meadow until I started smelling Edwards's scent which worried me, since we were told Edward had gone to Alaska to relax for a while. We all knew for some reason he was still angry at Bella, even though she hasn't done anything wrong; unlike that cheating narcissist. If he has touched my Bella I will rip him limb from limb. I followed their scents until they reached the river and crossed into La Push which was the Quileute's territory. I needed Jacob, without him I cannot save Bella. I must ring him. For now, I need Carlisle…

5 minutes later

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I ran into the house shouting his name, knowing he would be able to hear me if I just talk. By shouting he would know that it's more urgent, since I never shout. As I predicted, he was down the stairs in the blink of an eye.

"Jasper? What's wrong? Where's Bella?" The usually calm and collect Carlisle was visibly worried. Whenever there was a chance one of his children was in trouble he slightly lost his calm.

"I think that… Edwards got her…" I said hesitantly. I knew Edward was the first child he created and was his only companion for some time therefore, he was Carlisle's favourite. I knew if we started making up stories about him Carlisle wouldn't be happy. But I was so certain it was true that it needed to be said. Carlisle was looking at me as though he was unsure whether or not to believe me.

"Why Jasper? What has happened?" Carlisle inquired.

"Bella's missing. When I followed her scent, it became mixed with Edward's and they have gone into the Quileute's territory. Therefore, I need your help asking permission from the wolves to go there and find them." I tried to keep my voice calm and steady so I didn't show them how worried I was. I could feel how worried they already were, and I didn't want to make it any worse.

Carlisle's POV

When Jasper came into the house shouting my name, I knew something was up. I wasn't surprised when he told me that Edward had taken Bella. I know I should have thought better of my first son, but the one thing he is, is determined. I knew he wouldn't let Bella go. As soon as Jasper told me they were in the Quileute's territory I had already formulated a plan.

"Jasper, we both know Jacob still cares for Bella - we all do. So I will ring him and ask if we can acquire permission to locate her on their land. This is only fair. For now there is one thing we need to remember, Edward isn't going to hurt Bella. He loves her. You need to ensure you don't panic. I promise to get Bella back to you safely. Okay?"

I saw a flash of relief go through Jaspers eyes.

"Thank you, Dad."

Now to ring Jacob...

**I just need to say thanks to my Aunt Bell **** who is an amazing reviewer and help to me with this chapter. And Sophia, who has helped me with words to use in this (Trying to help me look smarter than I actually am). **

**I also wanted to apologise for the mistakes in the last chapter- I hadn't noticed them. Anyway, I will try to update at some point soon. Sorry about the lack of updates.**

**Oh, and I don't own twilight... I haven't said that in a while. Hehe.**

lizzy x


	19. 3 hour countdown

**Note at the bottom **** please read but on with the story….**

**Bella's POV**

It seems like it has been a few hours now since Edward has held me captive. And yet, he still has not said a word to me. He sits and stares at me intensely, like he is trying to read my mind. He hasn't hurt me, just forces me to stay here, which confuses me the most. Suddenly, I can't stay silent much longer.

"Edward…Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand…" I say as I look him in the eyes. I am not afraid of him and need to let him know that. He continues to stare at me for a few moments until his expression suddenly changes and becomes softer, like it used to be before he cheated on me.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you. You are too good for Jasper. However, I want to be proven wrong. You are the most important thing in my life, but things have changed. All I want is for you to be happy. I convinced myself I couldn't live without you and in all honestly I planned to hurt you when I caught you. However, as soon as I saw how vulnerable you looked in the meadow, I realized I couldn't do that to you. So this is now a test. If Jasper finds you in the next 3 hours, then you are his. I will leave you both to it and go to Alaska alone. If he does not, you will come with me and never see him again…."

He leans over and wipes the tears off my face. "Don't cry my love, it is for the best"

**Jacobs's POV**

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. Without looking at who it is, I answer. "You're waking me up at 1 o'clock in the morning! This better be important!" I am surprised at who answers.

"I am very sorry to be waking you up Jacob, but we have an emergency over here and need your help." Not again...they are always having emergencies and running to us for help. Just proves we are better…"Bella's missing."

"WHAT?" I am no longer tired. I am up and getting dressed before the doctor can even respond.

"It's Edward. We think he took her when he found out she and Jasper are engaged. We followed the scent. She's in your territory." I interrupt him, already knowing what he is going to ask.

"Of course, you're going to ask if you can come into our territory…It's for Bella, so of course you can. I'll transform and let the others know. That way we can help find her. After all we know the area the best."

"Thank you, Jacob. Good luck"

"You too, Carlisle"

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as Carlisle has the green light to go into the Quileute land, we leave. We follow the scent again and are on their land in a matter of seconds, but the scent ends. We waited too long. The scent is covered by the stench of the dogs. I look at Carlisle in despair…

"What do we do now? I can't live without her, Carlisle. I really can't." Carlisle looks at me and then turns to everyone else.

"Right, this is what we are going to do. Everyone split off into pairs and search; one Cullen and one Quileute to each pair, apart from me and Jasper. I am going with him. Quileute's, I understand I am not your leader, but Bella is my daughter. Please would you help us with this?" At their nods he continued, "Shout if you find her. Someone will be able to hear you. Good luck everybody."

**Hey, long time, no see. I had a review which made me want to continue… **

**This is a short chapter just to get people back into the storyline (including me) and to check if people still want me to continue. So please review… it means a lot to me…**

**Thanks for being patient with me.  
lizzy xx **


	20. Chapter 24

**Jasper's POV**

It has been an hour since Carlisle split us into pairs so we could look for Bella. We are still not any closer to finding her than we were before. We have heard nothing from anyone else, so we assume they have also been unlucky. As time goes on, I begin losing hope that I will see my sweet Bella again. Somehow Carlisle has managed to keep hoping, even though we have searched almost the entire Quileute land. There are only two places we haven't been. If she is still on Quileute land, we hope she will be in one of these two places. Realizing this, I stop straight away.

"Carlisle." He doesn't notice I have stopped and continues searching for Bella. However, he stops as soon as he hears his name and is right back by my side.

"Yes Jasper?" He asks, confused at my having stopped. It is only after I stop that I realize we are searching the same places as before. "Carlisle, we are going in circles. There are only two places we haven't searched, Emmett's cave and the cliffs."

Years ago, before Bella and Edward met Emmett found this cave. He went there whenever something was wrong or he just needed some space. He doesn't know we are all aware of it. However, we have known since about a month after he found it, when Rosalie followed him after a fight that they had. So it would be the perfect place for Edward to take Bella, since no one would think of it. It is Emmett's place, not Edward's. All at once it made sense. I take off running toward the cave with Carlisle running behind shouting my name, but all I do is shout to him, "She's at Emmett's cave. She's got to be at Emmett's cave!"

Bella's POV

It's been over an hour now since Edward started the three-hour countdown allowing Jasper to find me, but I will not lose hope. I know he will find me. I just have to be patient and ignore Edward.

Ever since Edward captured me, he has been pacing back and forth lecturing me on the positives of our relationship. At first I tried arguing back and telling him he is wrong. The things he believes to be positives, I think of as negatives at times, but after being fed up with his shouting at me I gave up. His ranting is more bearable than his shouting.

Suddenly I heard Jasper and Carlisle shouting my name. "BELLA! BELLA! ARE YOU THERE?"

I look at Edward. For the first time since he grabbed me, I feel truly happy. Two seconds after hearing my name I respond. "JASPER! DAD! I'M HERE! PLEASE HELP!"

In a blink of an eye I feel Edward's arms around me pulling me to him, just as Jasper and Carlisle find us. Carlisle put his hand on Jasper's arm then steps forward. "Edward… please just let her go. It's over. If you love her, then let her be happy with Jasper. We both know she would want you to be happy if the situation were reversed."

Suddenly Edward pushes me toward the floor and I am immediately pulled into Carlisle's arms. Then Jasper and Carlisle realize I am still in chains and try breaking them apart. When they fail, they both look at Edward. "Edward, why can't we break these chains?"

All of a sudden the cave is filled with Edward's laughter. Not his usual fake laugh, but full on laughing reserved only for special moments, finally I had enough.

"EDWARD! IF YOU EVER LOVED ME, YOU WILL TELL THEM HOW TO UNDO ME FROM THESE CHAINS RIGHT NOW!" It is the first time since I caught him and Alice cheating that I have shouted at him and it shows. The look of shock immediately crosses his face.

"Well that's why it's funny. You can't. Only the strongest vampire can break them and he's too stupid to even look in his own cave isn't he." With that, Carlisle picks me up and runs back to the house, followed closely by Jasper.

Now to wait for Emmett…

HEYY! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm off on holiday in literally 40 minutes, but wanted to post this before I left. Hope you like it! Thanks to Aunt Bell for editing it so quickly for me to post it before I go! Please please review. I really want your opinions on this Thanks!

Lizzy


	21. IMPORTANT

Hi all!

First of all, there WILL be an update to my glee story very soon, for the ultimate betrayal... the final chapter will also be up as soon as I can. Sorry for the lack of updates my life has been mad lately.

This is just to highlight an issue that has been occurring all over various fan fiction sites which is plagiarism. None of my stories have been stolen, but the number of stories that have been stolen is increasing, I am not the only author who is going to be mentioning it, but what we would like to achieve is more awareness of this. If anyone sees a story that is plagiarised, please report it, or even send the links to me and I will put it online and help to get it sorted. For the fellow authors…. Please help spread the word about this (Either a note or as part of your story… I will be doing both)

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sorry if this is confusing, it is unbetaed.

Lizzyx


	22. The Final Chapter

**Bella's POV  
**  
"Emmett, we found her. Go to the cave you proposed to Rose, but hurry. We need your strength." Jasper hangs up and looks at me. "He is on his way. He will be here soon promise."

"Emmett's super strength at your service, how may I be of assistance?" Emmett runs in with Rose right behind him. He sees the chains and starts pulling at them. "Erm, Bells, I don't think I'm strong enough to break these." He says through gritted teeth while pulling at them with his full strength. Suddenly, he is on the floor when the chains break suddenly and surprise him. "Or maybe I am."

As soon as I am free, I launch myself into Jasper's arms and hold onto him as if my life depends on it. When I eventually let go, I realize we are all alone. We sit down and he pulls me onto his lap.

**Carlisle's POV**

When we arrive back home, we are all surprised to find a smug Edward sitting on the sofa. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" It is very rare that I shout and he looks at me in shock.

He gets up and walks toward me. "But Dad, I am your first change. Are you really going to kick _me_ out?"

"Yes. You cannot hurt my daughter and get away with it. NOW GET OUT!" He looks at Alice and reaches for her hand. "Alice." I look at her. "You helped find Bella. You have done nothing wrong. You are more than welcome to stay, unless you want to go with Edward."

She runs to stand behind me. "No, Carlisle, I will stay with my family. No one hurts my sister like gets away with it. Good-bye, Edward."

He looks at everyone in turn, starting with me and finishing with Esme. "Mum…" He looks at her with pleading eyes.

For the first time since coming in the house, she looks at him. "No, Edward, I am not your Mum. Please leave." With one final look at all of us, he leaves.

For a moment, there is a deafening silence and then Emmett's phone starts ringing. It is Jasper. "Hey, Bro, Wassup?"

"Hey, Bro and everyone else." He knows we are all listening. "The thing is...well, we are getting married -"

"Yeah, we know dude!" Emmett interrupts him before he can carry on. Rose responds by hitting Emmett around the back of the head. "Ow, Rose!"

"Thanks, Rose." Jasper continues, "I mean we are getting married in about 30 minutes. You are all invited, apart from Edward, of course."

Carlisle speaks up for the first time since Edward left, "Yeah, he's gone and he isn't coming back."

"Okay, Dad. Well, we will see you at the registry office in thirty. Oh, and Alice, Bella says since you helped find her, you are forgiven and because we aren't having a big ceremony, you can plan a huge party. Also, if you aren't there, she will kick you in the ass, okay?"

"Yeah, Jazz sounds good." Alice laughs for the first time in days. "Thanks, Bella. Well, we better go get ready. We'll see you both soon."

_**30 minutes later**_

**Bella's POV**

Oh my word. I can't believe I am getting married today. I know the others will think it is rushed, but after everything we have been through, I don't want to wait any longer and I know Jasper feels the same. Since Carlisle rushed Alice and Jasper's divorce through as soon as he discovered Jasper was with me and I never married Edward, there is nothing standing in our way anymore. This way, I don't have to wear a white dress. We are standing outside the registry office waiting for the others to turn up and I am lost in thought about Edward's banishment when I feel Jasper's arms snake around me from behind.

"What's up, Bells? You getting cold feet?" he whispers into my ear.

"Nah, Jazz, I can't describe how happy I am to be marrying you. I am just shocked Carlisle banished Edward and happy about it, but I can't believe it's happening. If you had told me a year ago Edward would be banished and I would be marrying you, I wouldn't have believed you. I know you would have been the same." I could feel him smile against my face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's funny how things turn out isn't it? However, Bells, I love you and you love me…I hope. At the end of the day, that's all that matters, isn't it? There's nothing we can't get through if we are together."

At some point through his speech, he tilted my chin up so I am looking at him. "Jazz, of course I love you and you're right, look at the last few days. Anyway, the others are here. Let's get married!"

After greetings, we walk into the hall for the ceremony. Somehow, Alice managed to buy flowers for everyone. She corners me as soon as we walk into the hall. "Bella! Since you aren't letting me plan a big ceremony, you should walk down the aisle properly! At least give me that, oh and, Rose and I are walking down in front of you so at least something will be like I would have wanted for you."

"Okay Alice, I will allow that, I guess. Go for it, but I won't be waiting here for ages while you bounce down the aisle slowly. I need to get back to Jazz." She gives me her biggest smile and starts going down the aisle with Rose. Jazz and the others are already in their places waiting for us, apart from Carlisle standing behind me. He reaches out for my hand.

"Bella, I know I am not your Dad, but would you please let me have the honor of walking you down the aisle?"

"Carlisle, you don't even need to ask. I would love you to." I let him take my arm and we begin the painfully long walk to where Jasper stands. When I look at him, it is as though everyone and everything else disappears. When we finally reach the front, Carlisle kisses me top of my head and places my hand into Jasper's. At last, I felt complete. I didn't need the dress, the flowers, or anything else. As long as I have Jasper, I am all right.

**********************some time later**********************

The ceremony is far too short, soon as I am married to Jasper and on my way home. Since the wedding was short notice, we have no honeymoon planned, but we have school holidays the week after. Therefore, we decide to just wait until then. When we get home, we sit on the sofa.

"Well, yeah, Rose and I are going to the cinema and then to the cave. Night!" Emmett declares, hugging me on the way out.

"Yeah, Alice, Esme, and I are going, well…out. See you tomorrow! Have fun, but not too much fun." Carlisle says as they all walk out the door, leaving Jasper and I alone for the first time since the wedding. Quick as a flash, I am on top of Jasper and, well, what happens next I'll leave to your imagination.

**THE END**

Well ,well, well….Finally, I have finished this story. Only took 3 years. Thank you for all your reviews. Please let me know what you think of the ending.

Lizzy


End file.
